


Something New

by illuminyati



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slightly Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminyati/pseuds/illuminyati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alt. look at what gold & silver did after fighting the masked man at the lake of rage. they go to olivine to explore and cool off, and end up bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

After battling the Masked Man, Gold and Silver were left worn out and soaking wet from their battle. Gold lie floating in the water, grasping onto his Politoad, Poltaro, while Silver was staggering around on land. Gold seemed to be unconscious, and Poltaro didn’t seem like he could keep them both afloat for long after a tiring battle, so Silver sent out his newly caught Gyarados and pulled them to the safety of it’s back. The pokemon held them perfectly - it was enough room for Silver and Poltaro to lie down and rest for a bit until their black haired friend wakes up. Silver positioned Gold on his back, as he rolled onto his stomach to observe him. He props up his head with his hands, and stares at the unconscious boy. Gold’s hair is damp and sticking to his face, and his hat appears to be missing. It wasn’t far, though; Silver found it floating next to them, and extending a simple hand, picked it out of the water quite fast. After staring the hat down to think, Silver decided to put it on his own head, rather than Gold’s. He wanted to look at Gold’s face a bit more _without_ his hat on.. He looked... Different. It wasn’t bad, but it was unfamiliar. Silver figured he’d get to know how he looks without the hat, in case he ever needs it for… Recognition purposes, or something rather. Plus, the boy’s hat felt rather comfortable on his head. Despite being in the cold water for some time, it felt warm. It felt like h--

“Silv?” Silver perks his head up in surprise to meet Gold’s tired gaze. He nods in acknowledgement.

“Sleep well?” The ginger asks, a perk in his voice. Gold props his head up by folding his arms behind his head, and sticks his tongue out.

“It’s cold, I’m upset we couldn’t beat that damn guy, and you’re wearing my hat!” He raises his arms in emphasis and lets them fall to his sides. He then heaves himself up, sitting with his legs crossed and a smile on his face.

“But I’m alright, aside from that. I guess my nap was okay.”  
Silver hums softly and takes the hat off, then shoves it sloppily onto Gold’s head. Gold flicks the cap up over his eyebrows with a pout and flips the hat backwards. He tries to stand up, not having comprehended they were on a moving creature, and promptly falls into the water below him. Silver bites his lip, holding back a smile. Despite his efforts, it creeps onto his face, and Gold huffs after surfacing.

“Don’t laugh! I can see you smiling there!!”

With a soft snicker, Silver offers a hand, which though Gold feels obligated to take due to it being rare, he keeps to his stubborn persona and shakes his head with a grumble.

“Absolutely not! I will not accept help from a traitor.” He yells playfully, then attempts to swim to the shore. It isn’t far, so he makes it, and sits on the beach with his arms crossed and a pout painting his pale, wet face. Silver gives his Gyarados a pat and it takes them to shore, stopping right next to Gold so he and Poltaro can get off. After both are safely on shore, Silver returns his pokemon and shoves the ball back into his pocket. He stares down at Gold for a minute, huffs at him, and walks off with his hands in his pockets. With a loud grumble, Gold heaves himself up and stomps after him.

“Where are you going?”

“Away.” Silver begins to walk faster. For fear of his pokemon getting left behind, Gold returns Poltaro and continues to keep pace with the ginger.

“What do you mean, “Away”? What am I supposed to get out of that?”

“You’re not supposed to get anything out of it. I told you to stop following me, didn’t I?” Gold glances at him and puffs his cheeks up. _‘God, this guy is so hard to read’_ He thinks to himself, a frown growing present on his features. _‘His emotions change so quickly, it’s like he’s a completely different person’_. While he was thinking to himself, Silver got a good ten feet away thanks to his rival’s distraction. Practically puffing with anger, Gold speeds up to get back to him.

“Did you forget who you’re talking to? You know I won’t listen to you. Or anyone, but…” He starts to trail off, but quickly pulls himself back to focus. Silver looks back at him and clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“I know who I’m talking to, idiot. I’m just reminding you in case you forgot. But if you remember, I suggest you leave me alone.”

Gold speeds up a little. “And what if I don’t?”  
Silver looks back again. He squints at him and continues to walk faster. “Then I’ll have t--”

The boy cuts himself off as he feels himself trip over a rock, and begin to tumble down a grassy hill. He lets out soft grunts as he tumbles, and ends up at the bottom with grass all over him, twigs and leaves in his hair, and an annoyed look on his face. Gold bursts out laughing, until he does the same thing, and ends up falling onto Silver’s lap. He’s nearly crying over how much he’s been laughing, now, which makes Silver smile a bit. He momentarily forgets that he’s supposed to hold his ego over others, and reaches a hand out to run his fingers delicately through Gold’s hair. Gold’s laughter dies down, and he stares up at Silver, a curious look on his face. Silver gazes down at him with a soft, caring soft of gaze over his grey eyes - one Gold hasn’t seen before. After noticing he’s being observed, he stops, and looks to the side in embarrassment.

“Y-You had some leaves in your hair…” He mutters, his face turning bright red. Gold heaves himself up with a toothy grin, then reaches out to tangle his own fingers in Silver’s hair.

“Let me get the ones out of your hair, then. I have to return the favor, don’t I?” The black haired boy beams, his golden gaze fixed perfectly on, not his hair, but Silver’s eyes. They lock gazes for a good minute, then both look away with a cherry blush on their cheeks.

“I think.. I got it all.” Gold hums, and Silver nods. Both quickly get up, brush themselves off, and continue their pursuit of each other. To keep him from getting far, Gold grasps Silver’s hand and holds it tight.

“If you won’t let me come, I’ll--” Silver interrupts him by tugging his hand a bit to get his attention.

“You can come. I know you, and I know you won’t leave me alone until I say yes. I may as well let you.” The ginger glances over to him to see his face light up with happiness. It feels… odd, to make others happy. It feels foreign. But he doesn’t mind; not right now, at least. Looking back to Gold, who is now skipping happily onward, he leads him to the left.

“... So, where are we going?”

“Olivine City.” Silver remarked, continuing along. His rival tilts his head and frowns.

“Why?”

“I wanted to look around. I haven’t been there before, but I’ve heard it’s pretty.”

Gold turns to him with a bright smile. “Cool! My pokemon could use some relaxing. I’m sure they’ll love it!!” He takes a random pokeball from his belt and smiles down at it. It happens to be Explotaro, his starter. He smiles wider, and the pokemon smiles back.

//

The couple arrive in Olivine City after about 45 minutes of walking. The sight they’re greeted by nearly knocks Gold off his feet, and makes even Silver a bit astonished. A glittering sea borders the beautiful, simple town. The welcoming atmosphere only adds to the friendliness of the whole town, with even the citizens all coated with happiness. A lighthouse sits on the edge of a hill overlooking the ocean, a kind aura about the place, and a few people scattered beneath it. Gold turns to Silver with stars in his eyes.

“Look! It’s so beautiful, Silver, it’s so beautiful.” He runs ahead, and lets Poltaro out of his pokeball. Explotaro is already wandering ahead a bit, curiosity in his eyes. Gold skips happily with his Pokemon, over to different shops and people. Silver walks silently long, taking note of the attitudes of the people, and how they respond to Gold’s interactions. They all seem to respond cheerily when the young male greets them, and almost all seem to have their Pokemon out. It’s a bit odd. It almost repulses him, how friendly they all are. It’s different from what Silver is used to, which is... Well, himself. He isn’t around many other people, other than Green and Lance. So he doesn’t have much experience with different personality types. He and Green are fairly separate, but he isn’t used to people other than her acting like she does. But, of course, these people seem genuine. Green typically uses her charm to her advantage. Silver looks around. He squints at a couple, feeding their Pokemon together and chatting. They seem happy; but maybe they’re faking it. Maybe everyone here is hiding something, maybe they _are_ like Green, maybe they’re just being nice to take advantage of him, maybe--

“Are you coming, or what? You’re so slow when you want to be, y’know that, Silv?” Gold interrupts, his tone impatient. He’s leaning against a pole with his arms crossed, and two pokeballs in his hands. Silver glances up at him and frowns a little.

“You’re only here because of me. Allow me to take all the time I want, or I can ignore you.” He hissed, and proceeded to walk past Gold, who gave him a scowl as he passed.

“You’re a prick, you know?” The boy voices, kicking himself off the pole, and stomping after the ginger. Silver nods a little, trying to walk faster.

“I am aware many think that, yes.”

“But do you _understand_ that that’s what you are?” Gold muses, speeding up so he’s walking in-pace with the other.

“We all have different opinions.” Silver eyes flicker to meet gold irises, and quickly dart away and close, eyebrows scrunching down in a frown.

“I do things for a reason. They don’t concern you, so don’t worry about them.” Gold looks over at him and grumbles. The two continue to keep pace, sometimes picking it up. Silver, to get away from Gold, and Gold, to keep up with Silver. The two play their game for a good while, and get questioning looks from several of the townspeople, but pay no mind to it. Eventually, they end up on the beach. Silver stops once realizing this, and stands at the edge of the pavement, not wandering further. Gold, a few feet behind him, and not yet processing the ginger had stopped, ended up tackling him and slamming them both into the sand. Silver quickly scrambles up, and back onto the pavement with a disgusted look. He looks at Gold, looks at himself, then back at Gold, and cringes more. Gold flips up and presses the bottoms of his feet together, with his arms on his knees, and his head leaned forward. He looks rather excited, and just smiles more out of confusion of his rival’s disgusted look.

“What?” He asks, his voice a little too happy for Silver’s liking.

“ _Sand._ ” The ginger scoffs, wiping the sand on him off in an aggressive, obviously pissed off, fashion. He scrunches his arms together a few times, frowning a bit each time he presses them together. Standing quickly up, the male unzips his coat, revealing a plain black, short sleeved shirt. He shakes it out, pats himself down, and puts his coat back on. Silver eyes Gold with a glare, and huffs at him. Gold frowns, and pats his hands down quickly onto the sand.

“What?!? It’s just sand, Silv! You can handle it!” He pouts, whilst digging his fingers into the soft sand to keep himself moving. The ginger scowls down at him and sticks his tongue out.

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s _just sand_ , Silv! I **know** you can handle it!! If I can, so can you!” The energetic male quickly grabs Silver’s hand and drags him down, then rolls on top of him, with his legs on either side. Gold smiles devilishly down at Silver, and lies his head on the other’s chest, then wraps his arms around him.

“Look, see.” He mutters, setting his chin on boy’s breast. He puffs his upper lip out and sticks his tongue out. He zones out for a minute, staring at Silver’s neck, and then pops back into reality and locks gaze with his rival.

“It’s not that bad. It’s just sand.”

Silver glances to the side, and curses to himself. What a horrible position to be stuck in, and in this horrible sand.  
“But it gets everywhere. It feels disgusting on me. I hate the feeling.”

Gold stares up at the other, then smiles wickedly. He places one of his hands on his cheek, and leans closer to the ginger.

“Well how do _I_ feel on you?” And, he waits. And waits. And waits. Silver’s reaction is slow, only because it takes a moment for his face to heat up, and dye a deep red. He fidgets to try to get Gold off of him, but it’s a weak attempt, as he’s too embarrassed to do much but grumble.

“G-Get off.” He scowls, and tries a bit more to roll the golden-eyed boy off, who snickers at the attempt.

“If I do, you need to explore the beach with me, and get over this stupid fear.” They lock gazes for a minute, until Silver breaks it.

“Fine.” He blurts, and quickly sits himself up, Gold still latched onto his chest. The ginger stares down at him, and he stares back, a smile on his face. He quickly pecks Silver’s lips before detaching himself and hopping up, then skipping about 10 feet further down the beach. He waves excitedly to his rival, with a bright grin on his face.

“Hurry up, then!! It’s already past sunset!” He cheers, now hopping up and down. Silver rolls his eyes and stands up. He takes his coat off, and folds it neatly to drape over his shoulder, then walks towards the other male. Gold runs even further ahead, but waits for the ginger to catch up after running a circle around a small rock. After Silver arrives, the breeder already seems to be on the move again, as he quickly grabs his hand and runs back to where they came from. Rolling his eyes, the ginger drawls; “ _Why_ did you make me walk all the way out here, if we--”

Gold cuts him off by pulling himself closer to him and hitting his head playfully to the boy’s shoulder.

“I’m getting you used to the sand, Silv. Learn to at least _tolerate_ it.”

Silver looks to him and pouts, glances to the side, and continues to quietly walk along. They walk along a small path by the dock that is littered with beach chairs, and eventually find themselves at the lighthouse. They stop in front of it, and gaze up at it. It’s now dark outside, and the two would find it hard to see much if it weren’t for the light at the top of the lighthouse. Gold peeks around the sides of it, and curiously coos.

“What is it called?”

Silver looks around, and after taking note of a sign, approaches it to read it in the dim light. He squints to see, but after reading, walks back over to Gold.

“The sign says “Glitter Lighthouse”.”

Both look at each other and nod a little. The breeder hops a few steps towards the entrance of the lighthouse, and puts one foot in.

“We should explore.” He smirks. His ginger friend sighs softly.

“Sure. Why not.” Silver shrugs, and Gold’s face lights up. He quickly grabs Silver’s hand again, and leads him inside. They bump around a bit, until finding the stairs leading towards the second floor. At the top, there’s no roof and it’s lighter, because they’re closer to the light at the very top of the building, but it’s still fairly dark around them. The black haired male seats himself down in a corner of the floor, and pulls his ginger friend down with him. They sit in silence for about a minute, just observing the things around them. Gold is the first to speak, with his tone being slightly annoyed.

“Why do you wear these gloves? It doesn’t actually _feel_ like I’m holding your hand.” He tries to take the glove off, but Silver stops him by quickly balling his hand into a fist. His rival opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Silver slipping both his gloves off to take Gold’s hands in his own. He had hesitated, as Green gave him the gloves, but caved for some reason. He wasn’t sure why. He thought about it for a long while, as Gold held him and counted the stars out-loud. He’d never taken the gloves off for anyone else; he would only take them off to wash his hands, shower, and sleep. But never for another person. Never for someone he felt strongly for. He typically hid more things from people he felt for, but only if the feelings were still weak enough to be considered “fake”. It’s hard, figuring out what pieces to give to others; what pieces to trust others with. Silver drags himself out of his train of thought, and leans further back into Gold’s arms. He nudges his head forward a bit to shift, and turns himself around. The ginger pushes him onto his back, and places his hands on either side of the breeder’s head. He leans close and presses his forehead against the other male’s, and stays that way. Golden eyes meet with silver, and lock. They shimmer in the dim light, their depth reflecting the speckled stars above, while the ginger’s shone nothing but a mysterious cloud.

“Silv--”

“It’s hard to think that you’ve stuck around me for no reason.” Silver began, his voice a mere whisper. Only silence is given as a response from the other.

“Do you have ulterior motives? What draws you to me? I’m nothing but rude. I do nothing but push you away. Nothing but use you. You met me as I stole something; why would you _want_ to know a thief?” More silence. Gold continues to stare up at him, barely stopping to blink.

“No one is forcing you to do this. No one is making you pursue me like this.” Finally, another voice chips in, as quiet and soft as the roll of the waves in the background.

“You’re right, no one is making me. I’m choosing to be around you. Something about you makes me…” He glances to the side, finally breaking gaze. He breathes shakily, though not nervous, or meaning to.

“It makes me feel alive. I _feel_ something I’ve never felt around you. I feel motivated, I feel something other than… nothing.” He avouched, his voice growing a bit louder. He stops to sigh, and looks back up at Silver with a smile. Silence, again.

“...You’re cute, you know.” Gold reaches a hand up to Silver’s face, and brushes his hair to the side, and holds it there.

“Your hair is pretty, but I’d rather see your face.”  He leans a bit forward, and brushes his lips against the ginger’s. Silver freezes up for a moment, but pushes himself to close the gap between them. The two close their eyes and melt into the feeling of the other on them. They take in every bit of the kiss - the taste, the feeling, the scent of one another. Though they hesitate at the start, they begin to kiss with more emotion, starting with Gold pressing Silver’s face closer to his own. Not caring for anything but the texture of the other’s soft lips, they get dragged deeper into the blissful feeling. After wrapping his arms around the ginger’s back, Gold rolls them both over, with Silver now on his back. This gives him a chance to slip his tongue into his rival’s mouth, who whines softly at the gesture. Their tongues dance for a few minutes, and they finally break apart with a thin string of saliva connecting them. Silver looks away with his cheeks flushed, and Gold continues to stare down at the ginger, a soft smile on his lips. He presses his face into the crook of the freckled boy’s neck, and kisses him tenderly, before closing his eyes. They stay silent for a few minutes, just listening to the soothing hum of the crashing waves below. Gold breaks the quiet with a very gentle coo.

“You’re a good guy, Silv…”

Silver opens one eye and gazes at Gold, then smiles softly. He wraps an arm around him and places the other in his hair, and gently strokes him until the male’s breathing slows, letting the ginger know he’s now sleeping. Silver drifts to sleep next, his chest warmed with a foreign, but not unwelcomed feeling. This is the first time he’s ever felt truly wanted. And he hopes it won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion: im gay


End file.
